The Trip
by littlehalliwell
Summary: Leo, Piper, and the kids go to Sea World, San Diego (Cute story in parts)
1. Default Chapter

Prolog (part 1)

Prolog (part 1)  
  
  
It was a nice sunny day here in San Francisco. Leo and I were discussing where we want to go for a vacation since Lexie and Taylor were getting out of school for their summer break.   
"Where should we go?" I asked Leo.  
"Why don't we go to New York or Florida?" Leo suggested.  
"I don't feel like going to far from home."  
"Well, how about to San Diego? I heard it was great there and that they have great places to go like The World Famous San Diego Zoo, The Wild Animal Park, Lego Land, Soak City USA, Sea World…"  
"That's it."  
"What?"  
"Why don't we all go on a vacation to Sea World? The kids will like it and it would be somewhere different for a change."  
"Ok. When shall we leave?"  
"How about we leave tonight. I can call right now for tickets and a hotel room.  
"And I'll start packing out stuff."  
Leo went upstairs to get the suitcases ready while I went phone calling.   
I called the airport and they said the next plane that leaves for San Diego would be in 5 hours. I told them I'll take the 4 tickets and then I called for the hotels in the San Diego area.   
When I reach the hotline, they told me that the hotels that weren't so pack were the Hyatt, and Hotel Del Coronado. I thought for a second and chose the Hyatt because it was cheaper. I made sure to get a two room that connected and reserved it for two nights.  
Once I was done, Taylor and Melinda came home.  
"Guess where we're going?" I said.  
"To Hollywood?" Taylor asked.  
"No."  
"To Auntie Phoebe's?" Melinda asked.  
"Nope."  
"Where to then?" Taylor asked.  
"We're all going on a vacation to San Diego to go to Sea World."  
"Yeah," Tay and Mel shouted.   
"So go pack your bags, we're leaving in a few hours.  
Mel and Tay ran to there rooms to pack and I followed them up and went to go check on Leo.  
Leo was in the room with clothes tossed everywhere.  
"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh because he had one of my blouses stuck to his back.  
"I'm packing our bags, why?"  
I walked up to him and pulled to blouse off of him. "I don't think we'll need all of these clothes. Three outfits would be fine."  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Ok," Leo said pulling out three outfits for him self and three for me. "When our we leaving?"  
"Whenever the kids our done we shall leave," I told him.   
It was three hours later when we arrive at the airport and board the plane to San Diego. The flight was short and we arrived at Lindberg Field AKA San Diego Airport. The weather was warm and the skies were clear. We got out bags and headed for the bus that would take us to the Hyatt. It took a bus ride and a trolley ride to get to the hotel. When we got off the trolley, we looked around at the scenery. In front of us was the Kansas Barbeque, which was on the movie Top Gun. To the left off us was Sea Port Village, one of the best places to shop. And when you turn around, there stood the Hyatt.   
Leo, the kids, and I walked towards the Hyatt and checked in. Our room was on the 35 floor, almost at the top. We got into the rooms and they were huge. We unpacked and headed to bed since it was late.   
Morning came quickly and soon it was time to head to Sea World. We ate breakfast at a restaurant in the Gaslap Quarters and then we got onto the Trolley and headed towards Sea World.   
When we arrived at Sea World, place was packed. I went to go buy the tickets while Leo put sunscreen on Taylor and Melinda's faces.   
When it was my turn, the lady asked how many tickets I want. I told her that I wanted 2 adult and 2 kids. She told e the price and I gave her the money. Then I walked back to where I left Leo and the kids.   
"Ok, I've got the tickets. Are we all ready?"  
"Yes!" Taylor and Melinda shouted.  
We walked through the gates and headed inside the park.  
"Where should we go first?" Leo asked.  
"I want to see the dolphins," Mel said.  
"I want to see the whales," said Tay.  
"I want to see a show," Leo said joining in.  
Where should we choose to go?  
  
  
  
TBC   
  
Quick Question: What's San Diego's Nickname?  
  
Hint: You have to be on Coronado or in the air to see it. LOL  
  
Answer: I'll tell you at the end of part 2.


	2. The Birds

Part 2

Part 2  
  
  
I look at the map. The next show that was about begin was the Wings of the World. This show was about birds around San Diego.   
  
"Ok everyone. We are going to go see a bird show first since it is the closet on the map."  
"Yippy!" Melinda shouted.  
  
We walked down the walkway, past the horses and the arcade until we reach the area. It looked weird on the outside, but on the inside it was different. A stage was set in the front. And bleachers went around three sides of the stage. Behind the bleachers were the walls, which were built to look like a city. A billboard sign read Whasssapp! I look up into the air and up there was a miniature blimp. I wonder what this is for.   
  
Five minutes after we got our seats, the show began. Three ladies came on stage and they talk about various birds.  
  
I look towards Leo. I can tell he was bored.  
1 "I thought at Sea World you get wet," Leo said.  
"Well, I guess at the other shows you do."  
"When are we going to the other shows?"  
"After this one."  
  
Next thing either one of us knows, three hawks came swooping down almost scared me to death. They flew towards the ladies wearing gloves.  
  
"These three are out red tail hawks. You find them mostly in the San Diego suburban areas," one trainer said   
  
Next they brought out parrots. One of the parrots was blue and kept talking a lot. The trainer chose a boy from the audience to do a little math quiz against the bird.  
  
"Ok, this is how it works. I'll give you a few math problems. Who ever gives me the right answers first wins," she said.  
  
The boy shook his head yes and the bird imitated him.  
  
"First problem, what is two plus two?"  
"Four!" The bird said before the boy.  
"That's right." Then she tells the boy, "Next time you'll should get it. What is five minus one?"  
"Four!" the bird said again before the boy.  
The trainer looks at the audience. "That's right again. Ok, here's a long one. What is five plus three times two minus one plus nine divided by six?"  
The boy didn't know the answer.  
"Four!" the bird said.   
"Well, I guess I should tell you all that he only knows one word. That is, four. And I can prove that. Ok, what is the color of the sky?"  
"Blue!" shouted the boy.  
"Four!" shouted the bird.  
"Well, looks like he won," the trainer said to the bird. The boy got a card for a free drink for participating. And that was the end of the show.  
  
Leo, Melinda, Taylor, and I walked out of the arena and headed towards a bench,  
  
"That was a cool show, mom," Tay said.  
"Yeah, I loved the birds," Mel said.  
"That was good. What about you, daddy?" I asked Leo.  
  
He looked a little uncomfortable about the fact I asked him.  
"Yeah daddy?" Mel asked.  
"I loved the hawks, Mel," Leo said lying.  
"So where to now, mom?" Tay asked.  
"Well, there are two shows going on next. We can either go to the Dolphin Discovery or Fools with Tools."  
"I want to see the dolphins," Mel said.  
"I want to see the seals," Tay said.  
"Ok, how about we do this. Mel, you go with mom and Tay will go with me. How's that, Piper?" Leo asked.  
"Ok with me. We can all meet back at the arena for Cirque De La Mer."  
"Great. See you later mom," Tay said.  
"Bye," I told him.  
Then we headed our ways to the shows.  
  
TBC   
  
  
  
Answer to the question part one.  
  
The nickname of San Diego is Tool City. The reason for this is because of the way some of the buildings are shaped in Downtown. Like, America Plaza is in the shape of a screwdriver, the building next to it id in a shape of a toolbox. Another building is in the shape of bolts, and the Hyatt is in the shape of a flat head screwdriver. Oh, and the twin towers look like nails.   
  
The ways you can see this is if you are on Coronado Island, in a plane, or on the bridge.  
  
The reason I know this is because I learned it when I was little. I have been living here in SD for 18 years and I go to school downtown. I invite you all to look at a picture or go see San Diego and check this out. It is cool to know and see.


	3. The Seals

Part 3

Part 3  
  
  
After leaving Leo and Taylor, Melinda and I headed towards the dolphin stadium. When we arrived, the seats were already filled. There was nowhere for us to sit.  
  
"Sorry Mel, looks like we won't be watching the dolphin show after all," I told her.  
She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, "I want to see the dolphins." Then she started to cry. It breaks my heart to see her sad like this.  
  
Then this man walk up to us and asked what's wrong.  
  
"I don't get to see the dolphins because there's nowhere to sit," Mel said still crying.  
"How about this, you play a little game with me and my friends, and you can meet the dolphins close up. Ok?" he asked.  
Mel looked up at me. "Mommy?"  
Then he whispered in my ear. "I'm a trainer for this show and we pick members from the audience to help out. You two are going to help me out, ok?"  
"Sure, ok. What do we have to do?" I asked.  
"Well, you have to pretend that I am your husband." Then he kneeled by Mel. "And you have to play my daughter."  
"Ok, we'll do it," I told him.  
  
The trainer lead up on the stage and sat us on the side of the stage on a wooded bench. On stage was a man with a guitar and he was singing the song Sweet Home Alabama. Once he was done, he asked the audience to help him with a song. They agreed to it. The left side of the audience had to say the word "H2O." The people on the right had to say the word "WET." And everyone in the middle had to say "OH MY HAIR!" while covering up his or her head.  
  
They sang the song two times and then started the show. The trainers came out with the animals and they introduce each one. My favorites happen to be Dolly the dolphin and Bubbles the whale.   
  
The dolphins did a few tricks and then it started.   
"Welcome all to Dolphin Discovery. We have a big show for you today but first lets meet our guest, Michel?" the lady said.  
"Yes. We are here today with the Halliwell family. Where are you guys from?" Michel asked.  
"Well, we're from the upper California of the city of San Francisco," the trainer acting like my husband said.  
"And what are your names?"  
"Well, I'm Terry and this is my wife Piper and my daughter Melinda."  
"Why don't we have Piper and Terry meet our friends," Michel said as he led Terry and me close to the water.   
  
Two dolphins came swimming up to us. The trainers help us to do tricks with us and then it was Melinda time. The trainer Melissa led Melinda onto the middle of the stage. She had her put boots on so that she wouldn't get wet.   
  
"Ok, so you want to get close to the dolphins, right Mel?" she asked.  
"Yes," Mel said.  
"Ok, to do that, you are going to have to get into the water. And by that, you have to dive. Ready Mel?"  
"Ready."  
"Ok, put your hands up in the air and on the count of three jump. One two…"  
  
I tossed my hands up and froze the whole place, except for Mel. "Wait!" I screamed and ran over to her.   
"Mommy, I wanted to swim with the dolphins."  
"Well, you can't swim Mel, remember?"  
"I know, but she said she would catch me 'cause she didn't want me to get wet."  
"You're sure about that?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok, back to your place so I can unfreeze this place.  
  
I ran back to my spot and unfroze the place.  
  
"…three," she said and Melinda was about to jump and she caught. " No, I was just kidding. How about we feed them instead.  
  
She brought a dolphin over and Melinda got to pet the dolphin. Then she got to feed the dolphin.  
  
"How does your hands smell?" Melissa asked.  
"They stink," Mel said.  
"Well, the way we get rid of the smell is by rubbing them like this."  
  
She rubbed her hands on her legs and Mel did that on her shorts. The audience laughed.   
  
"Ok, why don't we get a picture of you with Dolly so that you can remember this."  
  
One of the trainers gave Terry the camera and he sat on the bridge to take a picture. The next thing we know, he falls off the bridge and lands in the water. Everyone starts to panic. One of the dolphins swam up to him and took him to center stage.  
  
"Well, to let you all know, Terry is really a trainer." Melissa said.  
  
The trainer Terry led Melinda and I towards the back so that we could dry off and she could change. They gave her a Sea World shirt and shorts and coupons so we can get free stuff. We didn't see the rest of the show, but what happened was Dolly and the other dolphins did more tricks, the audience got soaked, and everyone had fun.   
  
Melinda and I thanked the trainers after the show and then we headed to Cirque De La Mer to meet up with Leo and Taylor.  
  
TBC  
  
Question 2: How many Shamus are there in the US?  
Answer will be on the next post.  
  



End file.
